


Scars

by Aprilmallick



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Chuck walks in on Eric cutting





	Scars

The razor bit into his flesh again and again. Eric was hardly aware of what he was doing. He had told himself he was going to stop. So why was he still doing it? Sitting the bathroom, cutting himself was not recovering. Repeatedly telling himself to just stop wasn’t doing anything. It was as if a fog had taken control of his body.  
Suddenly, the doorknob started to turn. He had forgotten to lock it. Eric sat frozen, the razor clutched in his fist, blood flowing freely as the door swung open.   
It was Chuck.

 

Chuck had not expected to see anyone when he opened the bathroom door. He DEFINITELY had not expected to find Eric, with blood rolling down his arm, and tears cascading down his face. For a single stunned heartbeat, they just stared at each other, immobilized. Then, as Chuck realized what he was seeing, he surged forwards. He grabbed the razor out of Eric's hand, while simultaneously turning on the bathtub faucet. He pushed Eric's arm beneath the running water. "Don't move," he ordered harshly. He turned towards the sink and rummaged in the drawers for hydrogen-peroxide and bandages. 

 

Eric barely felt it when the water hit his arm. It didn't even occur to him to disobey, and try to run. It was all over. Surely, Chuck would tell Lily, and he would be sent back to Ostroff Center. A faint stinging sensation awakened him from his thoughts. Chuck was swabbing the cuts with something, cleaning them so that they wouldn't get infected. Eric could hear Chuck’s ragged breathing as he gingerly bandaged up his arm.   
Chuck, the reason behind it. The man who saw him only as a child, while going and fucking practically everyone else. Chuck, the only one he could confide in. But not for this. How was he ever going to explain himself?

 

Chuck sat beside Eric on the bathtub ledge. Staring into Eric's face he was suddenly struck by how delicate he looked. How vulnerable, how... Beautiful, with tears clinging to his lashes. Chuck looked into those deep, dark, brown eyes, and forced himself to ask, "Why?" Eric had been doing so well. there hadn’t been any indication of a problem. What possibly could have driven him to this? Immediately, Eric tore his gaze away, looking down as if ashamed.  
"I-I can't tell you," he said in agonized tones. Chuck lifted his chin gently.   
"You can tell me anything," he promised, "don't be ashamed." Eric was shaking violently, he seemed to be fighting a battle within himself. Chuck couldn't hold in his animalistic desires anymore. Screw what was appropriate. He leaned forwards and kissed Eric’s lips gently. Comfortingly.   
Eric went still, gaping at Chuck."Y-you j-just," he gasped, unable to finish.   
Chuck smiled at him, stood, and offered his hand. "Come to my room," he offered, "we can talk there."   
Eric reached out to take his hand, and then paused. "Promise you won't tell Lily," he pleaded. Tears pricked his eyes again.   
Chuck only raised his eyebrows. "And lose you to Ostroff Center? I don't think so." Eric managed a shaky smile, and followed Chuck to his room.  
The next morning found them intertwined in Chuck’s bed. Eric's head was resting on the older boy’s chest, a blissed out expression on his face. And as for Chuck, well, with his arms around Eric, he had a feeling he would be content for a while.


End file.
